


baby, i love your way

by ming_kitty



Category: Boys Republic (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a disgustingly cute couple, ages are altered to fit the au, but younger??, i don't know what this is, onejunn is still a dad, sungjun has a motorcycle, sungjun with a motorcycle is my aesthetic sorry, sunwoo/suwoong are already a couple, your texting fic mixed with actual writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ming_kitty/pseuds/ming_kitty
Summary: Minsu sees a guy with some heavenly biceps in his english class. He makes the mistake of posting the pic in the group chat. Suwoong's sneaky ass and Sunwoo's connections happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ages are altered to fit the idea
> 
> Onejunn - senior  
> Sungjun & Sunwoo - juniors  
> Suwoong - freshman  
> Minsu - sophomore

[15:56] **girly scream** :

              (sent an attachment)

              this guy in my english class

              can he pin me against the door and take me right there and then?

 

[15:56] **old man** :

              I didn’t need to know that

 

[15:57] **pa-cutie** :

              our eternal virgin kim minsu wants to be taken rough? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

              also

              he seems really familiar

 

[15:57] **girly scream** :

              i’m not a virgin suwoong

 

[15:57] **tol** :

              oh, that’s park sungjun

 

[15:57] **pa-cutie** :

              OH

              the guy with the motorcycle, right?

 

[15:58] **girly scream** :

              he has

              a MOTORCYCLE?

              wait

              you know him?

 

[15:58] **tol** :

              yeah, we have the same major and he’s in most of my classes

              yes, woongie, the guy with the red motorcycle

 

[15:59] **pa-cutie** :

              ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

              minsu

 

[16:00] **girly scream** :

              FORGET WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't catch it
> 
> girly scream: Minsu  
> pa-cutie: Suwoong  
> old man: Wonjun  
> tol: Sunwoo


	2. Chapter 2

[18:06] **old man** :

              Suwoong and Minsu, what the fuck were you arguing about in the cafeteria today?

              I'm pretty sure the whole college heard you two.

 

[18:09] **girly scream** :

              i thought we had a strict 'no swearing' rule in this group chat

 

[18:10] **old man** :

              Don't change the subject. 

 

[18:11] **pa-cutie** :

              minsu is refusing to make a move on that cute guy

              i was only trying to make him open his eyes

              ʅ(°_°)ʃ

 

[18:12] **old man** :

              And you decided that screaming "Kim Minsu, you are the most stupid person I know" will make him change his mind?

 

[18:13] **pa-cutie** :

              it was worth trying

 

[18:13] **girly scream** :

              it wasn't

 

[18:13] **pa-cutie** :

              hyung, tell him he's stupid

 

[18:14] **old man** :

              Suwoong, it's not your business what Minsu wants to do or not. 

 

[18:14] **girly scream** :

              THANK YOU

 

[18:15] **old man** :

              But I think you should try your luck with this guy, Minsu.

              I've seen you watching dramas and crying because you want a boyfriend. 

 

[18:15] **girly scream** :

              that was supposed to stay between us

 

[18:15] **pa-cutie** :

              even sunwoo knows about it minsu

              which is WHY i'm telling you to GO FOR IT you idiot

 

[18:16] **girly scream** :

              listen, suwoong, i can't do it

              i don't like interacting with people

              nope

              nooope

 

[18:16] **pa-cutie** : 

              i can't believe this

 

[18:17] **tol** :

              hello

              

[18:17] **pa-cutie** : 

              hi babe

 

[18:17] **tol** :

              are we still talking about minsu's non-existed love life?

 

[18:18] **girly scream** :

              i want you to know that this one hurt, choi sunwoo

 

[18:18] **pa-cutie** :

              truth hurts

              ¯\\_(⌣̯̀ ⌣́)_/¯

 

[18:18] **girly scream** :

              i can't just talk to him

              we don't know each other

 

[18:19] **pa-cutie** :

              that's not that important

 

[18:19] **girly scream** :

              it is

              he might not even like guys

              that's a huge deal

              like, the most important fact

 

[18:20] **pa-cutie** :

              he might do

              hyung?

 

[18:21] **tol** :

              i know for a fact that park sungjun enjoys dick

 

[18:21] **pa-cutie** : 

              should i be jealous? (¬_¬)

              

[18:22] **tol** :

              no, baby

              i just saw him kissing a guy two months ago at a party

 

[18:22] **girly scream** :

              SO HE MIGHT HAVE A BF!

              see, i can't do it

              i won't break them up

 

[18:23] **old man** :

              These are excuses, you don't know if they're still together or not.

              But I appreciate the fact that you don't want to break a relationship.

 

[18:24] **girly scream** : 

              i'm not suwoong

 

[18:24] **pa-cutie** :

              THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to scream at me on twitter (@sungjunsbaby) or on tumblr (@mama-kisu)


	3. Chapter 3

_**[private conversation]** _

 

[18:25] **suwoongie** : 

              ok minsu

              real talk now

              why don't you want to talk with that sungjun guy?

              and before you say anything

              i've SEEN the way you look at his instagram ok?

              you were SIGHING!

 

[18:26] **minsusu** :

              i wasn't sighing

 

[18:26] **suwoongie** :

              keep lying to yourself kim minsu

 

[18:27] **minsusu** :

              it's just

              UGH

              it's just that i'm afraid he might think i'm weird

              like i'm not the most 'normal' person out there, you know?

              and i'm afraid of the way he might see me, like what if he would think i'm a creep or something? 

 

[18:28] **suwoongie** :

              you're literally the most stupid person i know kim minsu

              you have no idea how this guy is gonna see you if you don't try to talk to him

              and you don't need to worry ok?

              you may not be the most 'normal' person but you're a pretty rad person

              i know you're shy but try it

              ask him for his homework or something i don't know

              just don't sit quietly in the back watching his arms and the back of his head and then cry on his instagram

 

[18:30] **minsusu** :

              that was...

              actually really nice

              thanks, woong

              but i still don't think i'll talk to him

 

[18:31] **suwoongie** : 

              you won't talk to him FOR NOW

 

 

 

 

_**[private chat]** _

 

[18:32] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              we have a mission

 

[18:33] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              what is it now, woongie?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting a lot but don't get used to it


	4. Chapter 4

[10:36] **pa-cutie** :

              hey minsu

              your loverboy is single

 

[10:36] **girly scream** :

              how do you know?

 

[10:36] **pa-cutie** :

              sunwoo asked him

 

[10:37] **girly scream** : 

              i hATE YOU

 

[10:37] **old man** : 

              So one impediment is out of the way. Now we only have to work with Minsu's social anxiety.

 

[10:38] **girly scream** : 

              it's not gonna happen

 

[10:38] **pa-cutie** :

              not yet

 

 

_**[private chat]** _

 

[10:40] **Jo Wonjun** :

              You seem pretty sure about that "not yet". What is your big plan?

 

[10:41] **suwoongie** :

              sunwoo knows this guy

              like

              they're on talking terms??

              if minsu is not gonna make the first step

              i'll make park sungjun do it

              ( ﾟｏ⌒)

 

[10:42] **Jo Wonjun** :

              You're sneaky.

 

[10:42] **suwoongie** : 

              yeah but i'm little

              so it's adorable

               (◕‿◕)

 

[10:42] **Jo Wonjun** :

              Did you just quote "The Big Bang Theory"?

 

[10:43] **suwoongie** :

              yeah, sunwoo likes it so we're watching it when i'm staying over

 

[10:44] **Jo Wonjun** :

              Glad to see he's making you watch quality television series.

 

[10:45] **suwoongie** :

              i am watching quality tv shows (￢_￢)

 

[10:46] **Jo Wonjun** :

              "Desperate Housewives" is not 'quality tv shows', Suwoong. 

 

[10:46] **suwoongie** :

              it is

              if you wish hard enough

 

[10:47] **Jo Wonjun** :

              How can Sunwoo stand you?

 

[10:47] **suwoongie** :

              1

              everyone loves me

              2

              sunwoo ADORES me

 

[10:48] **Jo Wonjun** :

              I know. I'm glad you've found him. You deserve each other, he's a really nice guy. 

 

[10:49] **suwoongie** :

              he is

              i'm really lucky

 

[10:50] **Jo Wonjun** :

              He's lucky. 

              Don't make Minsu cry with this plan, ok? 

 

[10:51] **suwoongie** :

              i'll try my best

 

 

_**[group chat]** _

 

[14:05] **girly scream** :

              he SMILED AT ME

 

[14:06] **pa-cutie** :

              who smiled?

 

[14:06] **girly scream** :

              sungjun

              he just?? came into class and he looked at me?? 

              and he SMILED

 

[14:07] **pa-cutie** :

              this is your cue stupid

              talk to him after the class ends

              ( ﾟｏ⌒)

 

[14:07] **girly scream** :

              what the fuck you mean 'talk to him'

              he only smiled at me this doesn't mean he wants to get into my pants

 

[14:08] **pa-cutie** :

              he might

              how do you know?

 

[14:08] **girly scream** :

              your advice is useless

              where's sunwoo and wonjun hyungs when you need them?

 

[14:09] **pa-cutie** :

              sunwoo is in his japanese class

              and wonjun hyung is at his internship until 3 pm

 

[14:10] **girly scream** :

              damn you're right

              didn't you have classes today?

 

[14:10] **pa-cutie** :

              i didn't feel like going to them

              it's one of those days,,,,

              (╯_╰)

 

[14:11] **girly scream** :

              oh. do you need anything? i can get you something after the class ends

              

[14:12] **pa-cutie** :

              nah it's alright

              i talked to sunwoo and i'm sleeping over at his tonight

              and daehyun is here until 5 pm so it's alright

 

[14:13] **girly scream** :

              ok, that's good. watch some desperate housewives and stay under a blanket, alright? 

              i have to pay attention to the class

              but if you need anything call

 

[14:14] **pa-cutie** :

              i will thanks

              try talking to sungjun maybes

              or at least smile back if he smiles at you

 

 

 


	5. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunsu (what even is their ship name?) fluff

_**[private chat]** _

 

[13:56] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              hey babe

              can i sleep over at your place tonight?

 

[13:57] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              sure, baby

              does daehyun want to bring over youngjae?

 

[13:57] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              not really

              it's just

              it's one of those days

              

[13:58] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              shit, baby, do you want me to come over? i can leave this class, the prof didn't come yet anyways

              

[13:58] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              no no no

              it's alright

              daehyun is here until afternoon and he stays with me

              also i talked with suyoung and mom a little

              i feel better 

              it's just that

              i want to be with you tonight

 

[13:59] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              of course, suwoong. i'll come take you after my class ends, alright?

              i know you miss your family, but children's day is near and you have three days to go and visit them

 

[14:00] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              i know

              you wanna come with me?

 

[14:01] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              to come and meet your family?

 

[14:01] **the cutest boy on earth** :

              yeah

              meet mom and dad and hyung

              my mom said she's excited to meet you

 

[14:04] **the cutest boy's on earth boyfriend** :

              sure, babe

              i'll be more than happy to do that

              the teacher came, see you at 4:15 pm, alright?

              if you need anything, call and i'll come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mysterious Sungjun finally appears

_**[private chat]** _

 

**to: cute guy from english class**

 

[21:36] **sungjunah** :

              hey, this is sungjun. we take english together, im the guy who always sits in the third row. ive seen you ogling me multiple times and i

              waited for you to make a move, to be honest, but since it seems like you didnt intend to, i figured i should take the first step.

              ps: i got your number from sunwoos little boyfriend

 

 

_**[group chat]** _

 

[22:02] **girly scream** :

              (sent an attachment)

              LEE SUWOONG

              YOU'RE A DEAD MAN

 

[22:03] **pa-cutie** :

              sungjun is useless

              answer him you fool

              thank me later

 

[22:03] **girly scream** :

              i'm gonna kill you later

 

 

_**[private chat]** _

 

[22:04] **cute guy from english class** :

              hi, umm

              i can explain?

              wait why is my name 'cute guy from english class'?

 

[22:05] **sungjunah** :

              its you name in my phone

              since sunwoos boyfriend ?suwoong?? didnt tell me your name

 

[22:05] **minsusu** : 

              oh. my name is minsu. 

 

[22:06] **sungjunah** :

              nice name. 

 

[22:07] **minsusu** :

              um yeaaah

              i'm so sorry for starring and probably making you uncomfortable

              also i'm afraid of what suwoong told you since that kid can't keep his mouth closed

 

[22:08] **sungjunah** :

              dont worry about the 'starring' lol

              i enjoyed it

              i'm surprised you didnt saw me starring back

              

[22:08] **minsusu** :

              excuse me

              doing what?

 

[22:09] **sungjunah** :

              starring back, minsu

              

[22:09] **minsusu** :

              i really didn't saw you doing that....

 

[20:10] **sungjunah** :

              i figured, since i waited like a week or so for you to say something to me

 

[22:10] **minsusu** :

              oh

              sorry

              i'm not really a talkative person

 

[22:11] **sungjunah** :

              yeah, suwoong told me

 

[22:11] **minsusu** :

              what else did he told you, exactly, if you don't mind me asking

 

[22:12] **sungjunah** :

              nothing, lol, you can chill

              he just ??

              i just saw you and him a few days ago in the cafeteria

              and i thought he might know you so i asked him your number today while he waited for sunwoo

              and he told me youre a little shy with new people but to text you 

 

[22:13] **minsusu** : 

              oh...

 

[22:13] **sungjunah** :

              really thats the only thing he told me

              dont be mad at him 

 

[22:14] **minsusu** :

              ok i won't kill him like i intended to

 

[22:15] **sungjunah** :

              why? bc he gave me your number?

              if you dont want me to have it i can delete it

 

[22:16] **minsusu** :

              NO

              i mean

              no, it's alright

 

[22:16] **sungjunah** :

              that was a lil desperate lol

              good, i wont delete your number

              i didnt want to to be honest

              

[22:17] **minsusu** :

              i just

              i didn't know what he told you about me exactly 

              and i was afraid you might see something wrong

 

[22:17] **sungjunah** :

              what do you mean 'something wrong'?

 

[22:17] **minsusu** :

              ughhhh idk

              like you might be uncomfortable with me or something

              like it's a weird guy starring at you while you're just trying to learn something

              it might make people uncomfortable

 

[22:18] **sungjunah** :

              hey hey slow down

              first im barely understanding something in that class

              second i was starring back 

              third you dont need to worry, ok?

              i'm flatterd you think i look good

 

[22:19] **minsusu** :

              you do look good

 

[22:20] **sungjunah** :

              thanks i know

              but

              what i meant was youre cute too

              and i want to know you better since i asked suwoong for your number

 

[22:21] **minsusu** :

              you think i'm cute?

 

[22:21] **sungjunah** :

              oh my GOD minsu who made you question yourself so much?

              hell yeah i think youre cute

 

[22:22] **minsusu** :

              oh

              thanks

 

[22:24] **sungjunah** :

              listen

              sit next to me tomorrow in english class, alright?

              do you have any other classes after that?

 

[22:25] **minsusu** :

              no, i don't

 

[22:25] **sungjunah** :

              good

              wanna go out with me to eat and talk more?

 

[22:26] **minsusu** :

              umm yeah

              sure

              but be prepared, i'm not a fun person

 

[22:27] **sungjunah** :

              im sure i can manage

              wear long pants, it will be uncomfortable with shorts on my bike

 

[22:28] **minsusu** :

              bikE?

 

[22:29] **sungjunah** :

              good night, minsu

              see you tomorrow

              

[22:30] **minsusu** :

              night

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i'm back

_**[private conversation]** _

 

[18:26] **minsusu** :

              sorry

              i'm sorry, i wanted to stay more

              i really did

 

[18:28] **sungjunah** :

              hey              

              its alright

              you dont need to worry

 

[18:29] **minsusu** :

              i'm sorry i'm like this (:

 

 

 

**_[group chat]_ **

 

[18:31] **girly scream** :

              i fucked up

 

[18:32] **pa-cutie** :

              what happened??

              (O.O)

 

[18:32] **girly scream** :

              (sent an attachment)

              i panicked today while we were out

              we barely finished our meals

              he didn't answer

              i think he's mad

              i fucked this up

 

[18:34] **old man** :

              Minsu, calm down. I'm sure he's not mad. Maybe he can't answer.

              Tell us what happened.

              Slowly.

 

[18:35] **girly scream** :

              ok so

              we went out after class

              he took us to a place to get some food

              it was nice like everything was ok it was awesome on his bike

              and he was so nice??

              he also looks amazing but

              he was really nice

              he ordered for me and he let me pay for my food when i asked him to

              we were eating and talking a lil but i think i was really shy

              bc halfway i just couldn't stay there??

              i felt so weird idk

              and he asked me if i was ok

              and i just?? told him that i don't 

              and he offered to take me home with his bike

              

[18:39] **pa-cutie** :

              firstly, it's alright

              secondly, sunwoo said he might be on his way home so he can't answer you right now

 

[18:40] **old man** :

              From what you said he seemed that he wasn't mad at all.

              Calm down a little, Minsu. I'm sure things are alright.

 

[18:41] **girly scream** :

              he didn't even get to finish his meal ffs

              he paid for it and because of me he had to leave it there

 

[18:42] **pa-cutie** :

              listen i don't know sungjun but sunwoo does

              and he says it's alright and that he won't be annoyed

              wait a little more, ok?

              

[18:43] **girly scream** : 

              alright

              ...

 

 

 

**_[private conversation]_ **

 

[18:45] **sungjunah** :

              hey

              sorry it took a while to answer i was on my way home

              

[18:46] **minsusu** :

              oh

 

[18:46] **sungjunah** :

              are you ok now? 

              

[18:47] **minsusu** :

              myeah

              i'm in my blanket and my roommate is making some tea

             

[18:48] **sungjunah** :

              oh ok thats good

              make sure to drink it and get some rest

 

[18:49] **minsusu** :

              i'm really sorry for that

              we didn't even finish the food 

              

[18:50] **sungjunah** :

              screw the food lol

              

[18:51] **minsusu** : 

              ...

 

[18:51] **sungjunah** :

              hey

              that burger was 4$

              i dont care about it ok?

              i care if youre alright and you werent 

              

[18:52] **minsusu** :

              you do?

              i mean

              care about me?

 

[18:53] **sungjunah** :

              yeah i guess

              i mean yeah

              i know it's been 2 days since we started talking but i care about you

              of course

 

[18:54] **minsusu** :

              oh...

 

[18:55] **sungjunah** :

              yeahhhh anyway

              it might be too soon to talk about this

              but do you think youll be more comfortable at a movie or something?

              i mean i want to see you more and if really public spaces dont work maybe a cinema would

 

[18:56] **minsusu** :

              you still wanna see me?

 

[18:57] **sungjunah** :

              of course??

              oh god idk if youre cute or dumb or both

              i want to see you

              this is why im asking

              i want you to be comfortable 

 

[18:58] **minsusu** :

              ah

              um

              a movie is good i think

 

[18:59] **sungjunah** : 

              ok perfect

              are you free tomorrow?

 

[19:00] **minsusu** :

              are you that eager to see me?

 

[19:00] **sungjunah** :

              2 secs ago you were saying sorry like mad and now youre sassying me?

              why do i like you again?

 

[19:02] **minsusu** :

              idk

              why do you?

 

[19:03] **sungjunah** :

              lets leave this for tomorrow

              its more romantic to say it to your face

              so i can see you blush

 

[19:04] **minsusu** : 

              hah

              me? blushing?

 

[19:05] **sungjunah** :

              what were you doing today ah?

              was you non spicy chicken too spicy so you got red when i told you you have pretty lips?

 

[19:05] **minsusu** :

              .............

              good night

 

[19:06] **sungjunah** :

              HEY

 

 

_**[private conversation]** _

 

[19:07] **minsusu** :

              suwoong shit

              i think i'm in love

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't catch it
> 
> girly scream: Minsu  
> pa-cutie: Suwoong  
> old man: Wonjun  
> tol: Sunwoo


End file.
